


Devil Town

by OmaKokichi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Blind Character, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Fluff, Felix and Seungmin are cute, Homophobia, Hyunjin is a bit of an ass, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, SIKE, Seungmin is blind, Slow Burn, Swearing/cursing, Violence, at first, but not really, shy felix, slight delinquents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaKokichi/pseuds/OmaKokichi
Summary: Hyunjin didn't hate his school, it was on a quaint scenic side of town, near lively parks and a quiet little river but close enough to town to grab snacks and an iced drink with friends after hours of sweating at practice.The school itself looked peaceful, surrounded by trees swaying softly in breeze."You call that a punch?! hes not even bleeding"Hyunjin hated the devils that inhabited his school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I thought of this abruptly and wanted to challenge myself so here it is!  
> I haven't written in over a year so PLEASE feel free to give constructive criticism because I really want to improve c:
> 
> this chapter is mainly setting the groundwork for important characters and development so there will be more interactions next chapter  
> I didn't plan for this to be so angsty honestly but I promise it gets better ;-;  
> There is violence but its not too graphic so I didn't apply warnings.  
> I already have the next chapter written up it just needs editing so see you soon!!

Hyunjin didn't hate his school, it was on a quaint scenic side of town, near lively parks and a quiet little river but close enough to town to grab snacks and an iced drink with friends after hours of sweating at practice.  
The school itself looked peaceful, surrounded by trees swaying softly in breeze.  
"You call that a punch?! hes not even bleeding."  
Hyunjin hated the devils that inhabited his school.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the dull thud of knuckles meeting a nameless kids face. 

He hated to admit it but, it had been like this for a long time. He looked down with an unreadable expression at the boy being beaten on the floor, as his "friends" began pinning his limbs with their knees to stop his struggling, they laughed like hungry hyenas. Hyunjin didn't miss the pleading look that was shot his way by the small boy on the ground.  
"Hey Hyunjin you wanna get a few swings in?" Sokdae, one of the taller boys from his dance class barked at him, whilst Pyongtae the shortest one of them, with a deceivingly sweet face scoffed. "you kidding? he never fucking joins the fun." 

Hyunjin just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, light curls of hair swaying with him, trying to shake off the nausea fogging his brain, he wasn't a monster, not yet... or maybe he was. "Don't you think the kids had enough, he just stumbled into you right? or do you guys want another detention that bad?" Hyunjin tried to keep his voice even but it came out as a slight plea.  
It was always like this. He'd never laid a hand on anybody, but that included the people that called themselves his friends.  
"Whatever, I'm bored anyway." The black haired 'leader' Eunseok grinned up at him, his eyes were shining like he'd just won a prize and was showing it off to him, it reminded him of the first time they'd met over a year ago, a much naiver Hyunjin first joining the dance team with shining eyes and a chubby face, he got praised by all of them that day for his looks and he had blushed and shyed away from their praises. 

After a few weeks those praises had turned into "Why don't you just become a model it'd be easier." and barely concealed snickers after he messed up dance moves over and over again. The boys had resentment shining in their eyes after another week, but that quickly left after they saw how the popular and pretty girls flocked to Hyunjin, after that they started to praise him more. it reminded him of a passing comment a month ago "Maybe we only hang out with your boring ass just to pick up girls." it was intended as a joke, or maybe it wasn't. Hyunjin couldn't bring himself to care enough to dwell on it. 

what had played on his mind however was something he knew for a fact wasn't a joke "I swear you've got half the school drooling over you, save some for the fucking rest of us, you don't even fuck them you a faggot or something?" A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't help let his eyes fall on the boy on the floor yet again, his situation here was fragile and one wrong move, and he could lose all his status here and that could be him on the floor. 

The other two boys began to dust themselves off like they hadn't just assulted a kid "I'm gonna grab lunch you coming Jinnie?" the nickname made his stomach flip.  
That was a nickname only _he _used to call him. "ill... meet you on the rooftop in a minute, I gotta go talk to someone about some homework." he didn't but they weren't smart enough or didn't care to pick at his lies.  
The others just shrugged and turned around, walking away ever so slowly. __

____

As soon as he knew it was safe he jumped to the kids side, he still hadn't moved but he was conscious, despite his swollen jaw, and split lip. He'd seen this a lot, playing dead, he gritted his teeth as he hissed out to the boy.  
"they're... gone. are you ok to get up on your own?" The boy couldn't be older than him he was so small, and the large round glasses on his nose made him look even younger... the boy looked up at him with watery suspicious eyes. "There's still one left." the boy hissed out. It stung but not as much as it used to. "Im taking you to the nurses office." He managed to say firmly. He extended his hand, the boy looked like he was about to slap it away before pain bloomed in the boys bruised stomach, in the end he grabbed Hyunjins hand which he bitterly accepted. "what year are yo-" the boy cut him off with a glare "are you fucking kidding me??." he hissed. Hyunjin was a little caught off guard by the child like boy cursing like that, but he didn't blame the boy honestly. 

He never did learn the boys name, as he'd cleaned up his cuts the boy refused to even look at him. But he doubted it would be the last time he'd see him, once you're noticed by Kim Eunseok, theres a target on your back until hes forgiven or forgotten.  
Hyunjin looked up to the clock over the heads of busy students rushing through the cramped hallways, reaching his hand up to shield his eyes from the glaring sun, ah he still had half of his lunch break left. He lost his apatite after looking down to the small smeared bloodstains on his hands, so he pushed past the crowds of people stuffed into the corridor, trying to find the bathrooms whilst occasional whispers made their way to his ears. 

"Isnt that Hwang Hyunjin? I would literally sell my soul for one date with him."  
"Lisa, you need to stop going after the bad ones seriously."  
"But LOOK at him."  
"bitch I know..."  
"Oi Hyunjinnie!" A high pitched voice he recognised pierced his ears just as he was about to push the bathroom door open. "Oh hey Nayeon is something wrong?" He smiled a little at her, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled up at him in a way that would've made any other guy weak in the knees. He didn't hate her but he didn't love what he already knew she would ask him. "Join us for Lunch? there someone who really wants to meet you." She smirked with a subtle wink, he sighed.  
"Look as much as I appreciate you always trying to set me up with people..." he started sarcastically, but he saw her face tighten slightly with irritation.  
"Im doing this for your own good you know. If you keep turning down all these girls people are going to get... ideas. rumours spread like wildfire here, and honestly ive already started hearing things." She whispered to him harshly. He gulped thickly, she usually kept a sweet smile on her face which was very good at concealing her occasional but harsh temper, her patience was wearing thin he could tell, it couldn't be easy for her and other girls 'close' to him either since they were always bombarded with questions about him or love letters to be passed on. Not that he was bragging, it was just the unfortunate truth.  
"Five minutes ok? I need to go to the practice room today, there's apparently a new guy joining us." She had a triumphant smirk on her face nonetheless. "oh is he cute? maybe you could return the favour and introduce us~" He shook his head as they walked towards the cafeteria, a few people from Nayeon's group of friends and the sports teams joining them along the way "Jeez I haven't even met the guy myself yet..."

Hyunjin was cut off from their conversation by the feeling of eyes burning into him across the room, his own eyes jolted up meeting dark hooded ones, raven silky black hair atop a small but no less intimidating frame. Changbin, Hyunjin let a soft gasp escape his lips. he was about five meters away but that didn't stop him feeling suffocated, animosity laying thick and heavy in the atmosphere. Hyunjin quickly averted his eyes to anywhere but him, they landed on his own hands and he cursed under his breath as he noticed a few dried smears of blood still on them from helping the boy earlier. He knew how it looked, it wasn't good. He missed his old best friend but he knew he hated his guts more and more each day.

~

Seungmin didn't hate his school, it just felt empty. He wasn't particularly close with any of the students, there were nice people and not nice people but that was normal. He would get lonely sometimes but he immersed himself in his studies and singing, he didn't think the 'golden' high school years his parents had told him about were that special.

As Seungmin heard the lunch bell assault his ears he felt small excitement creep onto his lips. He packed away his notebooks quickly, almost jogging towards the door as he put on his backpack the way he did every day, he felt soft hands wrap around his wrist which made him flinch slightly at the surprise contact. "where are you going Seungmin? we can walk you if you'd like." A gentle feminine voice spoke next to him, ah Dahyun. "Im going to the music room as usual, I know the way there but thank you..." he trailed off with a tight smile, there was no use hiding his singing anymore. "Are you sure? If you ever need our help, dont hesitate to ask, K?" He could hear the smile in her voice, he appreciated the sentiment but... "I appreciate the offer, but really, ive been at this school for 2 years now..." he trailed off. as the teacher exited the classroom he could hear her already going to sit down with her friends. 

Seungmin was blind, and everybody knew that. But he wasn't a charity case, or means to get good student points from the teachers, not everybody knew that.  
He exited the room with a sigh of relief, as much as the hallways were overwhelmingly loud, it wouldn't be wise to put his headphones in, it could wait until music class. He avoided the crowds of people, staying close to the inside walls, he used to use his cane to navigate the halls but after 'accidentally' tripping up more than one student he was 'advised' (more like threatened) by the principal to not bring it anymore. He turned another corner, the layout of the building was burned into his brain now which made things infinitely easier. As he passed another group of students he found himself willing away any passing whispers from his ears as his fingers traced around the walls corners.

He knocked twice on the vocal room door, and silence greeted him back, empty. He couldn't help but feel relief wash over him. This room was like a safe haven for him, not many dared to come in here, since it was just an average school, with ordinarily judgemental students that he couldn't bring himself to care about too much. It had been his safe haven no matter the bitter memories it brought back.  
it must have been around 3 months ago now.  
He was so immersed in singing one of his favourite day6 songs, he still remembered smiling as he let his voice freely play around with the highs and lows of the songs, he hadnt noticed to door open, he also hadnt noticed the click of a phone recording him.  
the girl hadn't meant any harm by it, like most people she didn't know him. she'd showed it around to the people at school complimenting his voice, that at least brought some fondness to the memory. but like all times when there are a lot of people seeing a video, some people didn't like it. He first noticed a week after she'd sent it around, whispers they didn't think he could hear. "Honestly I think its a little ridiculous, society wont allow stuff like that, he could never make it as a singer."  
"Isn't he blind?"  
"Exactly how delusional can you get"  
"I actually feel a little sorry for him"  
"Are you sure he isn't deaf too, he cant sing for shit."  
At first he'd just rolled his eyes, the whole situation was just so cliche.

Some people in the hallways would whisper. "Thats the guy, did you hear him sing? his voice is really nice actually..." and some would bump into him and snicker. Seungmin decided that was just life. Not everyone was accepting or had a good heart, but if he was serious about following his dreams this would happen sooner or later. He wouldn't let it bother him, even if it made his fists curl. He shook his head knowing he was getting distracted and switched on the computer monitor that already had full voice settings turned on, letting the music carry him out of his thoughts.

He packed up his things, already forgetting his lunch as he left the vocal room, voice slightly strained from singing his heart out, he smelt bitter sweat hitting his nostrils causing his nose to twitch, a dark feeling settling in his stomach. The dance practice room was just a few doors down, and he'd definitely heard the rumours of that team, particularly. "stuck up pretty boys who beat the shit out of any kids that looked at them funny."  
It didn't help that the majority of girls and he assumed some boys who wouldn't dare to admit it drooled over them. He was about to hurry to his next classroom before he heard the sound of laughing, and a crash against the wall, what he assumed a bag spilling books against the wall. a deep groan sounded through the corridor. "What the fuck was that?! you seriously think you can just join the dance team after you barely understood a word we said to you?" a grating voice he recognised as Eunseok sounded a few meters away from him. well this was new, he'd heard the rumours but he'd never personally been a witness to the dance teams violent 'hormonal teenage anger issue' streak. Another thud and a deep groan could be heard, they'd just kicked the boy on the ground and Seungmin felt his gut twist. he'd almost considered sneaking away but he kept his feet planted where he stood.  
"what? cant answer in Korean transfer kid? you seriously piss me off stop looking at me like that." another kick could be heard. Seungmin felt anger boil in his chest, did he just hear that right? they were kicking him for not understanding them? He felt his feet taking him towards the voices as they grew louder, his hands faintly trailing the walls were trembling slightly, but he couldn't forgive himself if he ran away here, in that moment he decided he was in fact crazy because he was already on thin ice with the people of this school. 

"what the fuck are you looking at??" he heard Eunseoks obnoxious voice booming in his direction. yep he'd been noticed, he was in way too deep to sneak his way out now. he gulped thickly at the snickers he heard of 2? other boys. "Ohhh right its _you, _you CAN'T look at us, can you?" Seungmin was about to retort when he heard the door open again and new footsteps join them. So instead Eunseok spoke up again "I'll let you off the hook this once if you agree that you didn't see anything here."__  
Seungmin felt his fists tighten, 5 eyes now burning into him "You don't wanna be a part of this" A new voice spoke slightly softly from somewhere above him, he assumed the new boy to join the scene.  
"I'll be ok. just go mate." Thickly accented English and mixed Korean could be heard from the floor.  
He hated pity more than anything so he swallowed down his fear. "Not happening, unless you let him go too." he pointed to the boy still breathing shakily on the ground, he hated the way his own voice shook slightly. Said boy was now standing up, brushing himself off, the softer voice from earlier spoke up more firmly this time.  
"Dont do this, you're seriously going to get into shit this time Eunseok" was that a note of fear on the boys voice? "Shut up Hyunjin and just stand there quietly like you always do." before he could dwell on those words and what they meant Seungmin felt a fist meet his collar bone, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him falling backwards. He grit his teeth. He was so done being pushed around by people.  



	2. If there is a shadow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Hyunjin I keep making you suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops??  
> Hi this took a while since I wanted to actually do some research on blindness and how it can effect people, its very interesting and there's so much a lot of people don't know? Obviously this isn't going to be 100% accurate and every condition is different (this isn't a biology essay either) I was a little unsure how much I should include about Seungmins condition, its obviously an important part of his character but I didn't want to get overly technical and pull away from the story. 
> 
> Another thing you might notice in this series is I'm experimenting with writing styles a lot, I hope its not too jarring!  
> Sorry this is a short chapter but I've almost finished the next one, this was just a good cut off point maybe :p  
> And AS ALWAYS please feel free to leave constructive criticism I really appreciate it!  
> See you soon ~

Seungmin felt his lungs rattle as the air was forced out his chest.

He bitterly choked out a breath as he straightened up, swallowing the pain blossoming across his skin. To his surprise he also felt a toned chest pressed to his back, he had been caught by the small hands resting on his shoulder. "You didn't have to... No wait watch out!" The boy with a deep voice panicked. The blind boy managed to jolt away a few centimetres as another punch barely caught his side separating the two.  
He listened quietly getting his bearings back, feeling a wall behind his back and hearing the transfer student fighting two other boys to his right that meant Eunseok would be to his left, quick heavy footsteps came towards him. Most people didn't know this but being blind didn't mean he couldn't see anything at all, yes his vision had gotten worse rapidly over the years but due to the bright lights of the room he could see the shadows quite clearly, and a few blurred colours, he could make out faces he was familiar with but the details like distance were also obscured to him.  
so once he saw the shadow ahead of him he had to rely on his hearing to figure out the distance. despite wanting to, he couldn't face him, he needed to catch him off guard and not let his perception of distance distract him so he pretended to look around confused.  
As soon as he sensed the loud boy within arms length Seungmin shoved his hands out towards him causing Eunseok to slide across the wall with a gasp and and enraged hiss of a curse under his breath.  
Despite knowing he would probably get the shit beaten out of him he couldn't help the grin that formed across his cheeks, it was just a push but like he said, Seungmin was so sick of being pushed around.  
Just before his small victory could settle in he was swept of his feet, knees buckling under him as he was knocked over onto his back, large calloused hands gripping his forearms pinning him to the floor.  
fucking Eunseok.  
  
"you know."  
The heavy dancer snarled lowly as he dug his fingers into the singers forearm.  
Seungmin hissed at the pain creeping into his skin.  
"You've always pissed me off." well this was new.  
"Youre so fucking cocky, and think you can just do what you like, become a singer like life is gonna be that fucking easy."  
The hands that had caused pain for so many others pressed deeper into Seungmins skin, he felt like his bones would crack under the pressure. Reflexively his legs thrashed desperately trying to shake him off.  
"Thats why you need people like me, as a reminder that NOTHINGS that fucking easy."  
At those words Seungmin lost it, he was sick of all this teenage Hypocrisy.  
"You think I don't know that?! People like you are the problem what the fuck are you even saying??" Seungmin rarely raised his voice or cursed, he didn't want to damage his vocal chords but he needed to get it through this guys thick skull. Using the boys surprise to his own advantage he wriggled his other arm loose from Eunseoks sweaty grasp and pushed his outstretched hand into his face, forcing him off.  
"you motherfucke-"  
Seungmin heard a shuddered huff of breath from near the door ahead of him. Right there was someone else here.  
"Eunseok, don't you think you're pushing it a bit here?! hitting one kid is risky enough but 3 in one day?!"  
"Didnt you hear what this little shit said to me Hyunjin?"

"Yes, and don't you hear how much of a fucking asshole you're being?!" Hyunjin yelled desperation veiled but not concealed well enough. Seungmin's brain stuttered for a moment, this isn't what he'd heard about Hyunjin, and he'd heard a lot. The most popular guy in school yes, handsome to the point of looking "otherworldly" yes, and apathetic towards the displays of violence hung around his school like a twisted art exhibit, yes.  
"Since when did you give a shit about all of this? its too late to play the Hero Hwang." Eunseok's mocking voice poisoned the air around them. Seungmin waited for Hyunjin to defend himself, for anything but all he heard was an tired sigh of defeat and soft words meant for only the floor to hear. "I always have." Seungmin decided that he shouldn't listen to rumours after that. Eunseok shoved Seungmins collar harshly, causing his head to hit the floor with a soft thud, rude but ok. and the two other boys must have done the same to the transfer student as he heard a deep sigh of relief.  
"I was done here anyway... Dont follow us Hyunjin you've really been pissing me off today." Eunseok said with a bitter laugh, everyone knew it wouldn't last but it was a small relief. 

 

Just a few minutes earlier-

Hyunjin felt his body seize up at the scene before him,  
_Ice prickled his burning skin._  
The new boy on the dance team was gasping against the wall,  
_Snowflakes in his bloodstream._  
Felix, with his belongings scattered around him,  
_dontmovedontmovedontmove. ___  
His brain was freezing over,  
Red and purple splotches already marring a slightly exposed shoulder.  
_Shit._  


__Felix's wide eyes looked confused and betrayed, the spattered freckles on his cheeks highlighted as red crept across his face. Hyunjin winced as he saw Felix shoved down again as soon as he tried to get up. He was so sick of seeing all this pain and hurt, and he was sick with himself for always freezing in fear. He was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the other boy at the scene until Eunseok was spitting poisonous words at him. Hyunjin vaguely recognised the boy from a video that spread around the school a few months ago. He must be the voice he hears every day in the practice room, it was always a small glimpse of serenity in this hellhole. "ill let you off the hook this once if you agree that you didn't see anything here."_ _

____

Hyunjin really looked at him this time.

He was dressed neatly in all black school uniform, maroon hair tickling his eyebrows, his face was all soft edges and warmth. He looked sort of like a puppy, innocence coming off him in waves, he looked untainted by violence and cruelty.

_Features and voice as soft and delicate as flower petals._  
The complete opposite of Hyunjin. One glance at his trembling hands and Hyunjin knew he would run the second he got the chance, he vaguely recalled whispered rumours of a blind boy aspiring to be a famous singer and he felt his own fists clench and his gut twist. This was just too cruel. Before he could utter a word to quell the intense situation the boy stepped forwards, knocking the breath out of Hyunjins throat.  
_Soft and delicate as flower petals with fire burning in unseeing eyes._  
__Fire that could warm your heart or burn you up whole if you weren't careful.  


And at that moment he was swallowed whole by the waves of emotions that had been piling up for far too long, Anger and shame.  
The words on the tip of his tongue weren't hushed warnings anymore but just one simple word that was so far out of his reach.  
Brave.  
Even if the boy wasn't going to win this fight, even though his hands were trembling, no that's what made him the bravest.  
He was scared, just like Hyunjin but here he was, shielding Felix.  
_Fire burning in unseeing eyes_  
__

Hyunjin wished it was him being hit instead.  
this whole time he'd thought everyone in this school was rotten, shallow, and cowardly himself included.  
Hyunjin knew at that moment he had been such a fucking coward.  
And the boys taking beatings on the floor right now were braver than he'd ever been. Felix could have bolted if he'd wanted to in distraction caused by the red haired boy.  
Hyunjin felt his limbs thawing, fingers uncurling as they slowly unfroze, hot anger reaching a boiling point, not only to himself but the twisted people who had latched themselves onto him 2 years ago now.

_____ _

__

 

Seungmin could hear the heavy breathing of 2 people left in the corridor, one tall figure that obscured some light and another sat on the floor, he could faintly see blurred golden hair reflecting the light, Hyunjin and the transfer student. Seungmin reached over to the latter. fingers lightly poking the boys muscled forearm. "hey." said boy breathed out, thickly accented English escaping his lips. Seungmin felt a soft smile tug the corners of his own lips. "Oh sorry I forget, Korean right?" The boy laughed dryly at his slightly broken korean.  
"Whats your name?" Seungmin replied in English, he had to fight the smirk on his face as he could almost hear the dumbfounded look and smile break onto the other boys face. "No way?! you speak English...? Wait before that thank you, so much seriously but you didn't have to do all that and oh I'm Felix." The boy rambled on, seemingly missing his native tongue but the last part added almost shyly. Seungmins English wasn't perfect but he understood enough even with the accent.  
"Dont mention it Felix, and my names Seungmin-"  
Just as Seungmin was about to comment on Felix quietly muttering the name to himself to get the pronunciation right, he was startled by a throat being cleared in front of them breaking the friendly atmosphere like a bubble formed around just the two of them. "This is all very sweet and all but I think its best that I take you to the nurses office, you're bleeding... can you both stand?" Hyunjins voice sounded hesitant and soft the last part had a hint of concern. Seungmin looked straight up at the tall boy but there was no light reflecting off the boys face, so he was looking down, avoiding their gaze.  
Seungmin heard shuffling next to him, Felix had stood up only loosing balance for a brief second, a small hand reached out to his forearm, Seungmin smiled up at felix and gratefully took the hand, bright white shining back at him, even though he couldn't see it clearly Seungmin knew Felix must have a really beautiful smile.  
"so..." Hyunjin began awkwardly.  
"why are you helping us?" Felix blurted out.  
Seungmin heard a deep sigh from Hyunjin as he already started walking ahead of them.  
"If you're just trying to clear your conscience, I don't want your help." Seungmin stated firmly, he didn't know enough about the dancer to jump to conclusions but to say he was pissed off at what had occurred earlier was an understatement.  
"Its just the right thing to do." Hyunjin mumbled quietly, he sounded so small. Seungmin didn't know why his words pissed him off, maybe because he sounded so hurt and vulnerable or maybe the fact it was such an obviously hypocritical statement. if this boy is trying to follow some sort of moral compass, then it seems pretty broken to him.

Seungmin tasted coppery blood bite his tongue, and realised he was probably more hurt than he had thought as he felt the aches and bruises start to poke at his conscience, he'd deal with the pain when the adrenaline wore off.  
He swallowed his anger, even though he didn't like it Seungmin could agree with Hyunjins sentiment, people didn't always make sense. Had he not also helped Felix for the same reason after all.  
Speaking of Felix he must be a bit lost at the moment. Seungmin nodded at Hyunjin. "Ok, thanks... I guess." He was just about to explain to Felix in English before Hyunjin spoke up. "I... im showing you to, the nurse room?" He spoke hesitantly in awkward English that Seungmin couldn't help but smirk at.  
"oh." Felix said a little dumbfounded.  
"Oh! thanks!" Felix seemed to catch on and he could practically feel the smile radiating off his face. How anyone could hurt such a bright boy like him, Seungmin wouldn't know. 

The trio finally began making their way to the nurses office with Felix staying close to his side, and Hyunjin quietly walking ahead. Felix seemed quite wary of the other students, he could feel the dancers shoulders bump into his as his head occasionally snapped up at people he assumed were staring. Seungmin didn't know the boy well but he wanted to protect him from getting too caught up in his thoughts, so he reached to his hand and squeezed it lightly. Felix made a little confused noise that made him smile, "hey you ok?" Seungmin whispered to him as they walked. "Yeah just, this is my first day and..."  
Seungmin didnt know exactly what he looked like but with the deep voice at first he'd expected him to be big and whatever was considered "manly" but the small clammy hands, a halo of blurry gold around his head, and sharp dark features on a small face accompanied by a nervous voice made it clear to him he was just a scared teenager who might have had the worst first day possible here.  
The vocalist didn't know what to say to that so he just settled with "sorry it was so shitty." With an apologetic smile which caused an exaggerated gasp and a- giggle? from Felix "sorry I just didn't expect you to swear." Felix added as they stepped into the nurses office.  
Seungmin squinted his eyes at the bright white of the room, artificial white lights not only hurt his brain but muddled whatever semblance of colours he could still see. It didn't help that he'd only been here a few times in the first year so he didn't really know the rooms layout. Felix and Hyunjin seemed to notice his discomfort with the latter fumbling around in a confused panic. "Are you ok? Oh god you hit your head earlier right, here sit down...!" Hyunjin carefully albeit slightly hurriedly started tugging him by the elbow to a chair. "It's just the lights, they're too bright. and you don't have to drag me around everywhere, please." Seungmin unintentionally added the last part albeit quietly. Hyunjin nodded quickly before catching himself "Right...ok."  
Seungmin let out a relaxed sigh as the sterile bright light dimmed into a soft orange glow of obscured sunlight, he could faintly see the room now and blurred shapes around him, even if his depth perception wouldn't allow him to know how far away they were.  
Felix was quietly stood next to a chair shape, golden hair now looking orange, he tapped on the chairs armrest as Seungmin neared it causing the singer to shoot him a dumbfounded look as he sunk into the chair. "I have a cat at home thats blind... wait that sounds really bad im sorry I just thought it might work and it did but yeah sorry." Felix rambled whilst flailing his hands around and Seungmin couldn't help cracking up at him laughing fully for the first time that day, he heard a soft musical sounding giggle from Hyunjin across the room.  


Wait, was this really Hwang Hyunjin? Stoic, unbothered, delinquent.  
_No, he was musical laughter and soft whispers._  
Ok maybe he had hit his head a little too hard earlier.  
Felix slumped into the chair next to him with a huff but with a quick glance and because of the proximity he could see the shiny white smile nestled on his face.  
Hyunjin cleared his throat catching himself and tried to stand up straighter. "The nurse isn't here, as usual so ill be patching you both up for today." Hyunjin finally spoke up as he rummaged through the cupboards.  
"Is that even allowed? A student doing this I mean." Seungmin wondered out loud and Hyunjin just laughed dryly, nothing like the bright laugh from earlier. "Shes not exactly allowed to sneak off to the convenience store every day so I think were good." He said sounding slightly amused.  
Seungmin didn't feel like it was his place to ask, but he wondered how often he did this if he knew that much. He heard footsteps walking towards them both and an assortment of small bottles and wrappers unceremoniously dumped on the table next to him.  
"Felix ill fix you up first since you look a little worse off..." Hyunjin trailed off with a deep breath as he unscrewed a cap.  
"alright." Felix said with a gulp as he shuffled forward a bit.  
He heard a hiss from the boy a few seconds later and Seungmin played with the hem off his shirt suddenly a bit more uncomfortable, he wasn't sure if he waited a minute or several but he would be next.  
"Seungmin, right?" Hyunjin asked hesitantly, the sunlight was obscured by a head of wavy tousled hair, but he couldn't see a face due to the absence of light, just like it had been since he'd met him. Seungmin couldn't help but wonder if Hyunjin was just absent of light. 

_If there's a shadow, there must be light._

  
It then dawned on Seungmin that he'd spaced out, could this be any more mortifying? yes apparently, he just nodded quickly cursing at himself for acting so awkward suddenly. "Yeah youre next so..." Seungmin flinched as he felt a cold sting on his cheek just above his lip, and Hyunjin panicked dropping what sounded like a lid.  
"Sorry! I shouldve warned you..." Hyunjin rushed out apologetically.  
"Its fine I just got a little surprised..." he prayed that he wasn't blushing but from the warmth in his cheeks he guessed he was. God he hoped Hyunjin didn't get the wrong idea but he didn't comment on it because being this close to his face he definitely saw. After about 5 minutes of arguing if Seungmin needed his head bandaged, which he didn't, they were finished and Hyunjin let out a loud groan of defeat.

"were half an hour late for class, I wouldn't recommenced going but I wont stop you." Hyunjin announced whilst stretching tired limbs. Seungmin had never been late for class in his life so he panicked slightly, he explained the situation to Felix in a slight rush, who looked a little puzzled.  
"Why dont you just say you helped me find my class since im new?" Felix added, seemingly noticing the panic rising in him. "Thats... not a bad idea.

"Well im just going to go home-" Hyunjin stated dryly as he turned his back to them, stiffly pulling the door open, his mood swings were making Seungmin a little dizzy. Felix jumped up from his seat "Wait! we didn't get to thank y-" Something caused Hyunjin to freeze in his tracks, and after a few seconds of tense silence filling the room, the unmistakable sound of someone being punched in the face rang through the room, and Seungmin saw Hyunjin's shadow stumble back, eventually tripping onto the floor.  
This school seriously had a violence problem. 

 

Hyunjins eyes landed on the two boys figuring out their escape plan, Golden hair complementing burgundy, he secretly hoped the two would become good friends, it was rare to find such bright people in this school.  
Hyunjin was a shadow. He didn't want to dim the mood and overstay his welcome so he unconsciously pulled his mask back on.  
"Well im just going to go home."  
Seungmins face fell just the slightest, sunset oranges painting his face in a soft glow and setting his hair ablaze in shimmering waves of burgundy.  
_Features and voice as soft and delicate as flower petals. ___  
  
He seriously needed to get it together. Maybe slightly too harshly he swung the door open.  
The ice seized his muscles the second his eyes met with dark hooded ones. To say there was an aura of rage swirling around Jet black hair and his sharp dangerous face would be an understatement. He was just as startled at the fist meeting his jaw, sending him ungracefully to the floor. Changbin may be small but underestimating him is a mistake you learn from quickly.  


Speaking of Changbin he was now striding towards him, eyes dangerously dark and fist raised a second time, all Hyunjin could do was look at him, he wasn't sure if he should feel confused or betrayed. All he knew was his lip hurt a lot and his ankle was throbbing.  
_Ice cream on sunny days, skating through the city at night, us two against the world. We were like brothers once. ___  
"That was for my little brother. this ones for Chan's cousin."  
_We were like brothers- ___  
_I deserve this._  


Felix and Seungmin had rushed over at this point, the former holding Changbins fist back looking terrified.  
"Wait no no he never hurt me! lets talk, please!" Felix managed to yell out in a panicked mess.  
Hyunjin looked back at Chanbin's torn expression and gulped, feeling sick to his stomach at what he'd said. "What do you mean for Jeongin..." The words rolled off his tongue carefully but felt like heavy brittle stones.  
Changbins eye flashed back to him, narrowing dangerously, almost concealing the rage that was boiling in them.  
"I had to see it for myself but now I know it, you've always been a fucking liar. We were never really friends were we?"  
"I-"  
"You just stood there and watched as they HURT HIM this morning Jinn-... Hyunjin."  
No...  
_knuckles meeting a nameless kids face... ___  
No...Jeongin.  
_Sweet smiles and kind eyes filled with mischief. ___  
He felt bile rise in his throat as his eyes burned.  
"He used to love you, you know? He looked up to you so fucking much..."  
He couldn't bear to look at Changbins eyes, he could already hear the hurt and anger in his voice.  
He could've protected Jeongin, he should have. What the hell was wrong with him.  
"I didn't know it was him... shit I don't know why im-" His own voice sounded so broken and void.  
"Just stay away from him."  
Hyunjin had no right to feel hurt, he felt empty.


	3. There must be light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you're hot then you're cold  
> you're yes then you're no  
> you're in then you're out  
> you're up then you're down   
> you're wrong when its right   
> its black and its white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so its been a few months I'm really sorry, I spent a lot of time in the hospital because I got hurt at work and I couldn't use my hands for a long time, buuuut I'm officially back and ready to get this story rolling again! I'll admit i'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I hope its enjoyable to read and feel free to leave any constructive criticism <3

Seungmin hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath, but he wanted to be as invisible as possible right now. This was obviously a private conversation but leaving could mean Changbin attacking Hyunjin. The silence in the room was Deafening, until a shuddered sigh left Changbins lips, and Seungmin felt eyes burning into his skull only to pass by.  
"Felix?" Changbin spoke with feigned calmness.  
"Y-yes!?"  
Despite the situation Seungmin felt slight amusement bubble in his chest that he immediately pushed down because this was **NOT the time. **  
**** "Chan doesn't know what happened to you yet... but i'm not going to hide it from him, it'd be best to come with me. Im sure you know how he gets when he's mad." Changbin stated coolly, his own temper seeming to fizzle out slightly.  
Seungmin could practically hear Felix's brow furrow, so he quietly stepped closer to him and translated into English.  
"Right..." Seungmin didn't like how suddenly down the boy sounded, unconsciously his hand moved to the boys arm.  
"Seungmin! You should meet Chan! he's my cousin... I promise he's a huge nerd, when hes not mad."  
Seungmin didn't want to leave his new friend but he was also really exhausted. And it seemed like another private talk he shouldn't be there for.  
"Sorry but maybe another time Felix... it seems like something the two of you should talk about alone." The singer explained with a sheepish smile.  
"Its ok, you're probably right. But hey! i'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
"Yeah of course! ill probably see you in English actually."  
Instead of a response he got a friendly hug which made him laugh airily, he wasn't sure if it was an Australian thing or Felix thing to hug people you'd just met but he didn't mind.  
Changbin had just been quietly watching but choked out a not so subtle cough when Felix hugged the singer causing him to remember he was leaving.  
"Bye Hyunjin, and... thank you."  
Changbins silhouette stiffened at Felix's words slightly, before leaving he turned to the dancer on the floor. "I had to see it for myself. and honestly I don't know who you are anymore." 

******Once the two boys had left, Seungmin was very aware of the heavy silence looming in the room.  
** A human shaped shadow was slumped against the wall facing the window. Seungmin wasn't too sure why, maybe he just couldn't bring himself to leave someone in that state. He walked over to the boys side and slid down the wall next to him, letting the orange hues of the setting sun paint an abstract painting for his eyes.  
"You two... you were close right." Seungmins voice escaped almost as a whisper, if he was going to tend to this fresh wound he knew he had to be delicate.  
He thought Hyunjin would ignore him until he sighed.  
"Why are you still here?" Hyunjins head had been cast down but now he was looking straight at him, it was Seungmins turn to look at the ground though.  
"Because... Its the right thing to do." The same words that had caused him anger and confusion earlier, he recalled with bitter irony.  
"We were best friends... but that was a long time ago." Hyunjins smile was bittersweet as he stared out into the window. It was the first time Seungmin had seen the blurred colours of his face, the light hit his face enough to see it was young and smooth but his expression was aged with years of hurt.  
Hyunjin was as lost as he was all those years ago, maybe he still was lost actually.  
"Can I ask what happened?"  
Hyunjin breathed in sharply, words getting caught in his throat only to tumble bitterly in a barely held back sob.  
"I let shitty people into my life and I became a shitty person too, I changed, he didn't want anything to do with it understandably."  
"If you didn't like that crowd, why did you stay with them?"  
Hyunjin cleared his throat, pulling his emotions back in. "That doesn't matter anymore. You shouldn't be getting involved with my mess, im a toxic person."  
Hyunjin was lost and trapped.  
Maybe he'd gone too far.  
Seungmin didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort him but at the same time he couldn't trust Hyunjin, he'd heard a lot of rumours, even if he hated rumours. Hyunjin had reputation, going to parties and getting drunk, smoking, and hanging out with narrow minded people. He was known to be vain and only associate with other rich and popular kids, looking down on everyone else. The Hyunjin in front of him just seemed like a hurt and scared teenager. Not to mention his laugh was beautiful, he kind of wanted to hear it again. The Sun was setting, the vivid reds and purples were muddling together.  
"Right, you're hurt." Seungmin raised the other boys chin with his palm, Squinting trying to concentrate on the right angle that he could see just the slightest bit more clearly.  
His periphery vision had been darkening over the years as the cells in his retinas slowly died but there was still a small fraction of his vision in tact that he could see clearly only when it was bright, he had to be still and focused to find it though. There, his eyes landed on Pink full lips with a split in the corner, dried blood running down to his chin. Seungmin winced at the cut, but he couldn't help thinking it made him look like a vampire. He told his cliche heart to shut up, even though that image was now burned in his brain.  
"Wai-"  
"Stay still." Seungmin interrupted him.  
He remembered vaguely where the tray of medical equipment was, letting his hands feel across the chair until it met the table, some unused wet towels still there.  
"Are these clean?" Seungmin waved them in front of Hyunjins face.  
"Y-yeah..."  
Bringing himself to kneel down in front of the Tousled blur of beige's and browns he narrowed his eyes at his face again.  
He tilted his own head slightly, focusing on the spot of vision until it landed on Hyunjins lip, he brought the towel up to clear off the blood, this would make them somewhat even.  
He waited for the inevitable after he was finished.  
"So you can see, but you're blind?"  
"I am legally blind yes, but not completely blind. Technically i'm still going blind, but I only have a small window of vision left, the rest is hazy blurred colours that don't make too much sense. Only when im very still can I really see since it tends to all blur together otherwise."  
"I never really thought about that even being a possibility..."  
"Not many people do, but unless you're born blind most people still see something, even if its just light and shadows... like I do a lot of the time since my eyes are sensitive to bright lights and darkness."  
"You cant see at all in the dark then...?"  
Seungmin hated the dark. "No."  
"You should get home soon then... The suns almost set, why are you even here?"  
"Im not letting you walk home on your own Hyunjin, your ankles injured." Seungmin smiled playfully at the other causing him to choke on his words.  
"W-what Im fine I just split my lip!" Seungmin really wished he could see the others facial expression but no matter how hard he focused the lighting was getting too dim.  
Seungmin decided to test out his Hypothesis and poke Hyunjins left ankle, causing the dancer to hiss in pain.  
"Knew it, you twisted it when you fell right?" A smirk tugged at his lips, he knew he'd won.  
To his surprise the other giggled softly batting his hand away, it wasn't as bright as earlier but it was an improvement.  
Hyunjin was not absent of light.  
"Okay, whatever but only if you live near me." 

They did in fact live near each other, they found out as they exited the School together. Their houses were about 2 streets apart with a park disconnecting them.  
The Sun was barely peeking over the horizon now.  
Hyunjin must have noticed him staring up at the sky.  
"The sky's bright red..."  
"Im glad I cant see it then, sounds morbid."  
"Your hairs red though?" Hyunjin chuckled casually.  
"Wouldn't know, I'm blind." Seungmin grinned up at him.  
"There's no way you haven't seen it, its practically neon in the sunlight."  
Seungmin laughed brightly as he unclicked his cane, even if he had someone with him it made him more comfortable in the dark.  
Hyunjin hissed as his foot hit the ground a little too harshly and Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully.  
"Here lean on me if its easier." He offered the arm that wasn't occupied and Hyunjin Hesitantly accepted. His mood seemed to lift a little after exiting the school.  
Then of course, Hyunjin almost tripped over his cane with the close proximity.  
"oh my god ok-" Seungmin said through giggles as he brought the two to a stop.  
"Sorry but how the hell do you NOT trip over that thing its a death trap." Hyunjin muttered like an angry child.  
"When I bring it to the left." he demonstrated with his cane. "Bring your right foot forward, and as for the right bring your left foot forwards. Its easy!" Seungmin demonstrated causing another soft giggle from Hyunjin. He rested some of his weight on him again as the began to walk, he could feel Hyunjin still taking baby steps. "This is impossible, and im supposed to be GOOD at footwork."  
Hyunjin seemed to briefly forget about the incident with Changbin earlier, which Seungmin was thankful for, he had sounded on the verge of tears earlier, and he hated hearing people cry, it made him cry too. For a little while they walked in oddly comfortable silence. The only indication of time passing was the cars passing by and the river flowing by them. "I think my ankles ok now, it wasn't a real sprain so I can walk." "Wait stop. shut up for a second." Seungmin said firmly. shooting Hyunjin a quick apologetic gaze as he listened.  
It was silent for a moment, then he heard it again, soft meowing almost drowned out by the sound of the river running near the road.  
Hyunjin must have heard it too because he quickly detached his arm.  
Seungmin felt dread creep over him. "please don't tell me its coming from the river..."  
Hyunjin must have been looking frantically around because he heard shuffling. "I cant see it but I think so, Wait here ok! i'm going to check it out I promise i'll be back soon."  
Before he could even yell for him to be careful Hyunjin had ran off down the river bank.  
And Seungmin was left sat on the grass above the river alone waiting anxiously.  
"Seungmin I think I can see it!"  
"Dont yell you might scare it!"  
"But you're yel- ok."  
A few more minutes passed by and Seungmin was getting really worried now, he just wanted to get down there himself.  
"Hyunjin are you ok?!"  
"I've almost got her! Shes stuck in a pipe..."  
He could hear water thrashing frantically.  
"Hyunjin!" That was the last straw he was going down there-  
"No! step back you're about to fall in the river!" Hyunjin yelled from what sounded like, in the actual river.  
"I have a flashlight in my bag, give me a second." Seungmin found it quickly, if hyunjin was in the river and it was dark he'd need some light. He used the arm strap on his cane to loop under the clip of the flashlight, holding it out over the river to where he assumed Hyunjin was."Move it to the left a bit." Hyunjins voice was shaking, he must have been freezing.  
He heard some more splashing sounds and felt a tug on his cane, almost pulling him over the edge too. "Got it! ok time to rescue this stubborn cat."  
Seungmin could see a little blur of light from the flashlight, he stared at it anxiously. The meows that were soft before were almost yells from the kitten now. "I know, I know im gonna get you out of this..." Hyunjin muttered as he reached further into the pipe.  
Seungmin felt a tug at his heart. Just who was he? Apathetic to violence and icy cold stares, Musical laughter and soft whispers, caring. unbothered. __Seungmin didn't know who to trust anymore, the rumours and accounts of multiple people or the living breathing person in front of him. "I got her! Seungmin I got her!"  
Seungmin snapped himself out of his conflicting thoughts, the source of his concern was currently in danger of freezing to death. "Ok great! now please get out here before you both drown!"  
When Hyunjin returned Seungmin could hear him shivering, and loud meows coming from a bundle in his arms  
the red haired boy reached an arm out and felt wet clothes. "Did you, actually jump in the river or just fall in?"  
"I jumped..." "I didn't expect that from you." Seungmin muttered under his breath. "I like animals." Hyunjin stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you don't like people?" "I like some of them." Seungmin let out a bitter laugh, "You seriously worry me." Seungmin was suddenly painfully award of the drenched boy and kitten in front of him as the meowing grew quieter. 

____

"We need to get you both inside, quickly." Seungmin said seriously.  
"Shit, my parents would kill me if I brought a stray home." Hyunjin was pacing, leaving a puddle of water everywhere he went.  
"I can take her, my parents are away for a few weeks." Seungmin thought out loud.  
"But... I cant just leave her! its not that I don't trust you with her just..." There was a hint of desperation in his voice that caused the singer to throw all his doubts away for now.  
Seungmin was done with them arguing in the cold, so he grabbed Hyunjins free arm and began practically dragging him up the slope and towards his own house.  
"Wait! I didn't mean you have to take me to your house, we can figure something out."  
Seungmin sighed for the millionth time. "If it was up to you the both of you would freeze to death, we can figure it out at mine."  
"A-alright."

Hyunjin was shaking in the cold night air and his ankle still stung slightly but the ball of fur pressed to his chest made him smile, along with the kind boy still holding his sleeve dragging him through the dimly lit streets.  
The day had started awfully, and guilt still poked at his conscience, but this crazy turn of events had brightened it just slightly.  
"We're here." The shorter boy announced.  
Hyunjin looked up to the house above the gate, it was significantly smaller than his own home, but it looked cosy with sleeping morning glory flowers draped over the side of the house and an assortment of other plants he couldn't name.  
"My parents own a flower shop in town, but they're away for a business trip with a funeral service owner they're hoping to partner with. Now if that answers your questions please come inside." Seungmin huffed out as he unlocked the door. It was kind of cute how he got so short tempered when he was serious.  
Hyunjin hadn't been in someones home aside for occasional parties in a very long time so he felt a little unsure. He slipped his shoes off and closed the door behind him, Seungmin was already running around turning light switches on. Hyunjin walked into a living room filled with potted flowers, where the singer was crouched by the fire place trying to turn it on. "You two wait here." And Seungmin was running off again upstairs, Hyunjin looked at the doorway a little perplexed but sat down in front of the electric fire, uncurling the tiny kitten from his jacket who looked at him with sleepy blue eyes.  
Only then did he notice how frail she was, basically skin and bones, too light. He rubbed her fur up and down trying to warm her up quickly, panic rising up slightly.  
Seungmin had basically catapulted himself down the stairs as he came running in with a handful of clothes and 2 small blankets. "You need to get out of those clothes." Seungmin huffed out, slightly out of breath, a blush tinted his ears a few seconds later as he must have realised how absurd that sounded. Hyunjin laughed obnoxiously at his antics but took them gratefully nonetheless."ok, ok but don't worry i'm fine, just warm her up whilst i'm gone. Shes really weak..."  
"right...."  
Seungmin picked up the small kitten carefully, wrapping her up in a blanket and stroking her head.  
Hyunjin let a fond smile creep onto his lips and he turned to where he assumed was a bathroom. 

He slapped himself the second he got in there. What the hell was he doing? And why was he getting friendly with Seungmin after knowing him for only a few hours. He was so stupid. He needed to leave but he didn't want to. It would be a shitstorm the second he got home late in someone else's clothes. He mentally berated himself some more, Seungmin couldn't get involved with his group, he was too kind. The more he stayed away from Hyunjin the more likely he could live his school years in peace. Despite that something in his chest tugged at him to stay a little longer, not wanting to go back to his cold empty home. "Hwang Hyunjin you really are selfish."

Seungmin wasn't used to all this, having the most infamous guy in his school in his own house, injured along with a kitten. He was a little overwhelmed. It didn't help that the kitten was wriggling around and meowing loudly, she sounded frightened. He shushed her and stroked its head, the dancing flames lighting his vision enough to see wide blue eyes and patterned brown fur, his stupid heart instantly fell in love.  
What the hell was he going to do, he could let Hyunjin sleep on the couch but he seemed like he didn't want to be here... and his parents would be home in a few weeks, the kitten.  
He shook his head as he absentmindedly stroked the kittens ears.  
He felt small fangs bite into his finger.  
"OW, what the hell, why wont you let me love you?" Seungmin pouted down at her.  
He heard a snort from the doorway."Looks like shes taken a liking to you."  
Seungmin just glared in his direction.  
"Thanks for the clothes, im surprised they fit though." Hyunjin added, sitting down next to him, casually stretching his frozen limbs.  
"So... what now..." Seungmin thought out loud.  
"We should name her." The light of the fire highlighting the curl or his lips.  
"It should be something to do with water, since that's where we found her, and her eyes are so blue." Hyunjin continued.   
"Hmm how about... Iseul? Seungmin thought out loud, instantly feeling a bit bad.  
"Sorry, I should let you name her, since you found her."  
"No! no, Iseul, I really like that. And if it wasn't for you, I would have never realised she was there, it was a team effort." Seungmin couldn't help but stare at Hyunjin, even just a glimpse to see if there was a sincere smile there. He couldn't tell. He felt large hands gently pick up Iseul from his grasp and she instantly relaxed a little.   
  
"She definitely likes you more, its a shame you cant take her." Seungmin added.  
"I cant take her but i'll pay for her food and vet expenses." His eyes were full of fondness as he looked down at her. Seungmin looked away quickly, he didn't like what that smile did to his heart. even if he could only see it briefly.  
"Thats not fair... we should split it."   
Seungmin saw movement in the corner of his vision. He was shaking his head. "My family's stupid rich, they wouldn't even notice."  
"Even so..."  
"I get that you're stubborn but if your'e keeping her in your house the least I can do is pay."  
Seungmin wasn't stubborn... ok maybe he was a little.  
Realisation dawned on the singer. "By the way... How do we know Iseul is a girl?"  
Hyunjin seemed to think for a second before cursing. "We don't, I guess I just got that impression- oops."   
Seungmin couldn't help but roll his eyes.   
"Sorry Iseul but do you mind if I just check something, hiss if its an invasion of privacy." Hyunjin muttered to the cat, Seungmin huffed out a laugh as she clawed playfully with Hyunjins wrist.. "Yep shes a girl, my intuition was right!"   
"Ok great, good for you. but theres still one problem." Seungmin rolled his eyes impatiently.  
Seungmin could see him a little more clearly now, the firelight lit his body up so he didn't miss the tilt of his head.  
"You and Iseul still haven't eaten anything, you missed Lunch and its 5pm. So what food do you like?"   
"Right, you must be really hungry, I can order fried chicken? as long as we pick off some of the fried parts Iseul should be ok to eat it too?"   
Seungmin slapped his palm into his forehead.   
They really had no idea how to raise a cat. "I guess at this point its better than nothing for her, we can pick up real cat food tomorrow."  
"I forgot how complicated having a kitten is, its one thing saving her but keeping her alive is a whole other issue." Iseul let out a high pitched meow at that. "No I didn't mean it like that, I'll happily do everything I can to keep you alive." Hyunjin rocked her like a baby and Seungmin was left looking dumbfounded. "You know she cant understand you right-"   
"YES she can, shes really smart shut up."  
"Or maybe you just have the IQ of a cat-"   
"Do you WANT food or not?" The dancer playfully snapped back.  
Seungmin shut up with that.

It took around an hour for their food to arrive, by that point they were dry and warm, blankets and pillows had been thrown around the fire and they lay there on the floor talking about anything and everything except what happened in school, Iseul was curled up on Hyunjins chest purring softly. "Seuuuungmin, go get the door I cant move." The dancer whined whilst indicating to the sleeping kitten. Seungmin couldn't help his half hearted eye roll. The second he walked back in the room with the chicken Hyunjin and Iseuls heads perked up in sync, that... did something to his heart. "You really look like an overgrown cat mother."  
Hyunjin tried to contain his giggle to spare Iseul from a mini earthquake. "And you... look like a puppy!" Seungmin just tilted his head in confusion at the attempt of an insult, unintentionally proving his point.  
Hyunjin made grabby hands at the food, still stuck with the kitten curled under his chin. "Seungmiiiiiiin."  
"Whaaat.?" He sighed already having a bad feeling.  
"You gotta feed me I cant get up."  
Seungmin wasn't going to let the dancer make him flustered. Nope. That would be stupid.  
He let an evil smile flash on his face before looking completely innocently at him as he booped a chicken drumstick into he nose. "Wheres your mouth, oh is that it?" He was poking the drumstick at his face trying not to smirk. "Hey! NO its greasy get it off!" Seungmin was laughing like a madman as Iseul joined in, chasing the chicken with her paws. Seungmin caught a glimpse of him pouting and finally decided to let him bite into it.  
Once they were finished they were both feeling the post food drowsiness. Honestly Seungmin could have fallen asleep right there, if it wasnt for the television softly playing a movie theyd forgotten about.  
He let his thoughts wander a bit, hoping Felix was ok, and a little worried about his cousins protectiveness of him. He couldn't help but feeling it was a little unfair that Hyunjin was getting the majority of the blame because of assumptions, really he'd deescalated the situation earlier before it could get worse, even if he didn't physically interfere, it seemed Hyunjin was pretty unaware of how much power he held over the dance team.  
"Hey Seungmin?"  
"mhm?" He jumped a little as he was brought out of his thoughts.  
"I saw your video...a few months ago."  
Seungmin raised his eyebrows at that, not expecting him to have ever paid mind to him. But he was quickly learning Hyinjin was full of surprises.  
"Dont listen to what Eunseok or the others said, you're actually really talented."  
Seungmin tried to focus his attention on him but his eyes were refusing him again.  
"You shouldn't listen to them either then." he looked at the dancer with a serious frown.  
"They're actually right about me though. Im a coward, all I do is stand there and never stop them, im just as bad as them."  
Seungmin was a little overwhelmed at how open Hyunjin was being with him all of a sudden, he tried to choose his words carefully.  
"Being afraid doesn't make you a bad person, I think whats important is what you do with that fear."  
Hyunjin laughed bitterly "Yeah and i've done fuck all."  
Seungmin was honestly getting a little worried about him, today must have really effected him.  
"You can leave them, you know?"  
"Perhaps..."  
Hyunjin lay in silence for a while, Seungmin had thought he'd fallen asleep until he heard shuffling.  
"What are you doing?"  
After a stretch of silence he spoke up. "Im going home now."  
Seungmin saw a silhouette against the flames pass his face, he sat up maybe a little too quickly making himself a bit dizzy.  
"Ok...? I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Thank you Seungmin but It would probably be best if you didn't." The dancer chuckled before letting himself out the door.  
Seungmin let himself fall back against the pillows with a sigh.  
"What was that supposed to mean?"  
Iseul just blinked back at him, tilting her head before licking at the box the chicken was in.


	4. When the night sky is darkest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it's been a while, sorry but I'm working on another story alongside this but fr I write pretty slow anyways.  
> We had a pretty soft chapter last time and this one is, of course, all sunshine and happiness as usual :))  
> I hope you enjoy it and sorry my style is constantly changing I'm just experimenting a lot, as always i'd love to hear feedback if you have time.
> 
> ALSO OH MY GOD, SIDE EFFECTS, blew my mind and suddenly inspired me a lot in this story because of how Hyunjin is in the MV it definitely influenced some parts but I won't spoil ;))  
> Anyways I'm dying trying to earn and save money for them coming to London, wish me luck? If I don't post the next chapter in 14 days i'll post a spoiler for my new story <3

🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧

Seungmin was awoken by his alarm clock screaming next to his ear, he punched in its direction letting a heavy sigh rattle his chest, his arms collapsed back down with the effort. He felt like he hadn't had any sleep at all, his body was tired but his brain raced just like it had last night.  
6:40 am, he'd never missed a day of school even if he was left alone on the house most days. He lifted his head off his pillow despite his sleep hazy brain screaming in protest, he almost jumped at the feeling of soft fur at his feet, he resisted the urge to scream, fearing it was a mouse until the memories of yesterday all came flooding back.  
Oh right, Iseul.  
He would need to take her to the vet before school. He stroked her ears absentmindedly as he stared out the window at the rising sun, hues of pastel pink, peach and red it seemed streaked against the sky, some people would call it a bad omen, but he thought it looked beautiful.  
He spaced out like that for a while, now with a steaming mug of bittersweet coffee in his hand.  
  
He hadn't really made any friends in school so far, he'd always kept to himself just wanting to focus on learning and finishing school as quickly as possible, had he been lonely? He hadn't thought so before but...  
The hopes of seeing Felix and Hyunjin today made him actually a bit excited and the kitten purring on his lap melted his worries away. Felix was kind, a little anxious and unsure of himself but bright and cheerful all the same, and Hyunjin was some mix of light and darkness that made his head hurt a little, he seemed lost, but Seungmin found himself enjoying his company, feeling oddly familiar with the boy yet wanting to unravel all the mysteries wrapped around him. Iseul meowed loudly at him like she was yelling at him to get ready for school already and feed her. He let out his second sigh for that morning, he had a busy day ahead of him. 

🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧

The school gates loomed over him glinting gold into his eyes making him wince slightly, fools gold. These weren't exactly the gates to heaven. The school was a cheap imitation, claiming to be the best in the area whilst tactfully concealing its ever-prevalent problem with violence and neglect, choosing to pretend it's problems don't exist. He passed through a cloud of bitter cigarette smoke and held his breath out of habit, ignoring the busy chatter around him. Those same students were already being yelled at by one of the council members who had a gravelly low voice. He was almost at his first class when he heard light footsteps running towards him, quickly snapping him out of his sleepwalking state. Who the hell runs to class at this time in the morning-  
"Good morning Seungmin! fancy sitting next to me in English?" He recognized the deep voice and bright golden glint of hair as Felix, who was slightly out of breath from running.  
Seungmin just blinked at the boy in front of him, he was still half asleep honestly.  
  
"Felix how do you have so much energy its 8:30 in the morning-" Felix just giggled back at him. "Aww, I never expected you to be the grouchy type in the morning~"  
"I'm usually not I just didn't get much sleep last night." Seungmin sounded slightly annoyed which he instantly felt guilty for.  
  
Felix seemed to frown at that, he paused for a few seconds as they walked into their first classroom.  
"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me getting into that fight yesterday you wouldn't be so stressed out-"  
Seungmin waved his hands around quickly.  
  
"Nono it actually wasn't really about that." he explained carefully as he placed his books down on his desk, Felix followed him placing his own in the seat next to him.  
He tried his best to whisper the story as the teacher stepped into the classroom.  
  
"YOU ADOPTED A KITTEN AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" if the yelling didn't get everyone's attention, Felix, slamming his hands into the desk definitely did, Seungmin would bet the whole class was staring at them now but he couldn't help himself from laughing at the blonde boy's sudden dramatics.  
"Felix It happened last night-" He wasn't even sure why he bothered whispering.  
"You two! who do you think you are interrupting my class?" The English teacher was seething from the front of the room. uh oh.  
"Sorry, sir! I uh felt like... practising my English..." Seungmin hit his head into the desk. The paper muffling his words slightly, "Felix it's literally your first language."  
"Kim Seungmin! I don't know where this behaviour has come from all of a sudden but you're setting a bad example for our new student, I don't know what American schools are like but I expect you to educate him on how we are expected to act in Korea!" The teacher ranted on and Seungmin only raised his head when Felix spoke up in a slightly confused voice.  
"But Sir... Im from Australia-"  
"The principal's office! both of you!"  
  
A few of their classmates giggled as the duo collected their belongings and did the walk of shame out of the classroom, Seungmin, strangely enough, didn't really feel guilty for once.  
As soon as the door slammed behind them, Felix grabbed his hand into his own smaller ones.  
  
"Seungmin I'm so sorry, all I've done since I've got here is drag you into trouble, I didn't mean to yell I just really love cats and I think I get a little over excited when I get to speak English again-" Felix barely took a breath and sounded on the verge of panic, Seungmin couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his face as he clasped his hand in his own.  
"Hey, don't worry about it ok? The fight was in no way your fault, and that was actually pretty funny, I've never been sent out a classroom before."  
Felix studied him for a few seconds seeming to make up his mind about something.  
"Ok, but at least let me make it up to you, I can help you with your English if you'd like?"  
Seungmin had actually been thinking earlier as he'd talked with Felix he'd like to brush up on his English so he could talk a little easier with him.  
"I'd like that... yeah." "And let me buy you ice cream after school." "Maybe you should get us into trouble more often~."  
"Oi!" 

🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧 

Seungmin shuffled his feet around anxiously now that he was staring directly at the principal, the excitement he felt from getting caught hadn't lasted long as he started to worry about his consequences more, like if his parents were called, that could get ugly. Or if he and Felix were separated into different classes... Seungmin wasn't sure which was worse.  
"I've already received a report from your teacher, disruption in class? I expected better from both of you." The principal tsk'd at them like they were dirt under his shoe.  
"Honestly I'm too busy to deal with you both right now, go to the student council room, they'll figure out something useful for you to do. You're dismissed. But if I see you two in my office again, don't expect me to go so easy on you again." The teacher warned with as much threat a tired, middle-aged man could.  
"You're dismissed, I hope I don't see either of you again." 

Seungmin couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his chest as he stepped out of the office, Felix seemed to not share his sentiment though.  
"Ohgodohgodohgod."  
The singer tilted his head, slightly concerned at his friends' minor mental break down considering the circumstances.  
"What's the problem? I'd say we dodged a major bullet there."  
"Chris is the problem! He's the president of the student council, he's going to give me another one of his motherly lectures."  
Seungmin cracked a smile. "Seriously? he can't be that bad right?"  
Felix pouted, seeming lost in thought.  
"He _IS _that bad." The younger whined.__  
Even if Felix was probably being dramatic, Seungmin didn't like seeing his friend stressed out.  
Felix bounced back almost immediately though.  
"We still have pretty much 40 minutes left until we really have to go, let's go hang out somewhere, I need to hear about that kitten you found!"  
Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully. "Y'know I'm starting to think you might actually be a troublemaker."  
Felix feigned hurt. "Me?! Never~ I'm the best there is."  
Seungmin shook his head at him, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him away.  
"Huh? Where are we going?" Felix almost tripped over his feet.  
"To the rooftop, isn't that where delinquents hang out?" Seungmin grinned back.  
"Seungmin oh my god no we'll get in trouble!"  
Felix sounded genuinely worried.  
"I'm kidding~ Let's just go to the music lounge it's usually empty around this time."  
Felix let out a small sigh of relief.

____

The door creaked shut behind them, closing them into Sungmin's old hideout.  
"Dude this place is awesome!"  
Felix was practically vibrating with excitement as he inspected all of the instruments and tech in the music lounge. The room was cosy, decorated two large leather sofas, a few slightly neglected plants and softly glowing pink lava lamps that left the room slightly dim but atmospheric.  
Usually, Seungmin would hang out in the vocal room since it could be locked from the inside ensuring privacy, he hadn't been to this room in a long time.  
Ever since that day he had been recorded singing he'd avoided this room, it made him feel a little uneasy to be in here again.  
"We named her Iseul." "Who?" Felix suddenly stopped in his tracks. "The kitten Hyunjin and I rescued, we found her in the river when we were walking home... he actually _jumped_ in to save her Felix! like, what the hell?"  
"Wait slow down, you walked home together? And why is it so surprising he jumped in after her? Basically, any semi-decent person would do that."  
"He's not supposed to be decent though, or semi-decent. Everyone's afraid of him around here, he's not supposed to give a shit about anybody but himself."  
Felix suddenly walked over to him quickly, his voice dropped into a more serious tone. "Seungmin. He took care of us yesterday, of course, he's not a bad person! Actions always speak louder than words, and from what I've seen he's never hurt, anybody, who cares what he's supposed to be."  
"Felix..."  
  
The younger let out a shaky breath, "Sorry, I've had some issues here, with people judging my character baselessly."  
Seungmin pulled them over to the couch to sit down, holding Felix's hand in his own, he must have had a really rough time, with his usually bright demeanour you wouldn't guess.  
"I'm sorry, that people haven't been understanding."  
Felix rubbed his thumb over the singer's hand.  
"Me too, I heard some of what was said yesterday, it was cruel."  
Seungmins gaze was fixed of the dim colours of the lava lamps.  
"It's ok, I don't think it really bothers me, I already know my dream to be a singer won't be easy, but I'm ok with that, as long as I'm doing what I love."  
"You're amazing you know?"  
Seungmin smiled playfully.  
"No, why?"  
"I wish I could have that sort of confidence."  
Seungmin dropped Felix's hand, facing his direction now with a puzzled expression.  
"You want to be a dancer right?"  
Felix shuffled around uncomfortable. "Sort of... well yeah but not just a dancer."  
Felix quickly changed the subject. "So are you and Hyunjin friends now?"  
The singer thought it was odd for Felix to suddenly change the subject but didn't press him, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.  
"No? I don't know... maybe?"  
Felix started bouncing in his seat, and Seungmin frowned, he had seemed really down just now, he hoped he wasn't bottling up emotions, that can get unhealthy very quickly.  
"Oh my God you totally are."  
Seungmin shook his head, confused. "Well we stayed over at my house for a few hours, he ordered chicken, he's a lot kinder than I expected..."  
Musical laughter and soft whispers-  
A mixture of darkness and light.  
Seungmin hadn't heard from him all morning, his mood seemed off when he left his house last night and worry was starting to blossom in his chest, where was he?  
"Hello? Earth to Seungmin?"  
Seungmin jumped in his seat.  
"Were you daydreaming about the pretty troublemaker?"  
"Nah I was thinking about Hyunjin, not you."  
Felix burst into high pitched laughter causing Seungmin to raise his eyebrows.  
"Hey, you know... you have a pretty good vocal range."  
Felix sighed leaning back into the chair, the couch still shook with a few giggles. "Nah, I wish. But my voice doesn't do what I want it to."  
"Aha! So you like singing too?"  
Felix pulled his legs up to his chest, suddenly feeling a little bit vulnerable.  
"I guess... Kinda, don't tell anyone this but I love writing songs, but I can't sing them."  
"Hmmm... I'm sure you can, you've got me curious now... can you show me one day?"  
"Maybe one day, I'm not really confident in my skills yet though, can I hear you sing first?"  
  
Seungmin was now the one feeling a little nervous, despite wanting to be a singer, and studying music daily, he rarely performed for anyone.  
"Sure." He smiled, albeit awkwardly despite himself.  
"Um, what song do you want me to sing?" He set up the computer, thankfully the voice recognition settings were still installed.  
"Have you heard of this song, a little braver? It's my favourite song right now." Felix chuckled with a little forced awkwardness, this new ground they were walking on was very open and vulnerable. For the first time opening up had caused a bit of tension between them, they really hadn't known each other long but despite that Seungmin trusted Felix not to spit unkind words at him. his memory flickered for a moment.  
Unkind eyes, cruelly delighted laughter, whispers every turn he took, this school had been a maze of blurry sneering faces.  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up-   
He was fine, he didn't care what people thought.  
He chose this path knowing all too well it wouldn't be easy.  
"Yeah... it's a really pretty song, I think I can do it." 

__

His smile at Felix wobbled slightly as he stepped onto the platformed podium in the middle of the room, trying to ignore his own insecurities, he focussed his eyes away from the dim lights plunging his mind into darkness.  
what if his voice didn't meet his expectations?  
would he be disappointed?  
Did any of that really matter?  
He shifted on his feet for a second and as the song started and as always he let himself get carried away by the music, he shut the entire world out.  
He tried to pretend he was alone, not a single soul on Earth could hear him, but the mind has a strange habit of knowing when you're being watched. However, it took Felix around 30 seconds until he was bawling his eyes out and Seungmin had to stop halfway through the song out of concern for his friend.  
  
"Um... was it bad?"  
Felix jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. "No, it was beautiful, dude what the hell."  
"Then why are you crying...?" Seungmin rubbed circles on the blonde dancers back.  
"Because..."  
"I get emotional easily stop judging me."  
Seungmin grinned at him, patting his head lightly.  
"Ah come on you big crybaby."  
Felix untangled himself, still sniffling a bit.  
"Im not... Ok maybe a bit, but seriously you have a talent, fuck what anyone says, your singing is beautiful."  
Seungmin suddenly froze up and felt tears prick at his own eyes for some reason but he held himself back.  
"That... really means a lot, thank you, Felix."

"Oi why are you suddenly sounding so formal?"  
Seungmin wouldn't dare say it but he had this odd feeling that he'd known Felix for so much longer than he had, something like deja vu or nostalgia, it was easy to talk to him like you would with an old friend. Felix wore his emotions on his sleeve, there was never hidden intent behind his actions and Seungmin had suddenly decided that nobody was allowed to hurt the younger.  
"Felix I was being sincere! and... I'm just not as good at all this mushy stuff." Seungmin laughed a little awkwardly.  
Felix just grinned back at him. "Yeah, I'm the best of the best yet again."  
"Who would've known you're full of hidden talents." Seungmin poked at the dancer's ribcage playfully causing him to shriek out in high pitched laughter. Seungmin slowly untangled himself, a sinking realisation dawning on him.  
"Felix oh my god what time is it...?"  
...  
"Shoot, I think it's time to get double murdered by Chris we're late!"  


 

The school corridors were busy with students pushing in every direction, Felix quickly grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him forwards through the thick, humid crowd.  
"Sorry but we've really got no time, follow me!" Felix was yelling over the loud collective chatter.  
He felt himself bump into student after student, his free hand was tightly holding his bag to his chest as the zigzagged past a sea of people.  
He was growing a little panicked and dazed as he was lead around, he pulled back against Felix's hand to slow him down and they stopped to a halt.  
"What's wrong- are you ok?"  
He felt his breath get a little uneven.  
"Sorry you were just making me kind of dizzy." In truth, he was trying to calm his heart down.  
"Sorry, I just panicked I didn't mean to drag you around like that."  
Seungmin couldn't help be a little frustrated with himself for slowing them down.  
The yelling in the corridor seemed to grow louder, and he heard something crash into a locker.  
"Seungmin... I think there's another fight. There's a ring of people over there, we should leave."  
Seungmins head shot up.  
Hyunjin.  
He felt like a nerve had been tugged in his heart, a sudden wrenching anxiety that took his breath away.  
Something terrible was about to happen.  


He immediately dragged himself up, ignoring the yelling that suffocated his ears he didn't care who he shoved past. His legs were moving on their own, speeding up when he heard Felix calling after him.  
"Seungmin... wait! What are you doing?"  
He had to find Hyunjin.  
Why?  
Why did he have to...  
Because something was wrong, something was very wrong.  
It was wrong in the bittersweet smile he'd caught in a fleeting glimpse of the dancer last night, it was wrong in the way his voice filled with darkness the second he brought up Eunseok, in the blood red sky that bled through the windows this morning-  
It was wrong.  
He pushed his way through the swarm of laughing students finally at the front of the commotion, Felix pushed his way through beside him, silently grasping onto his hand.  
"Seungmin..." "Tell me, what's happening?" "It's Hyunjin... he just punched someone into the locker." Seungmin's blood ran cold. 

 

🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧🌧 

Hyunjin's ears were ringing as he slammed his locker door shut. His mind had been a mess since yesterday.  
Absentmindedly the dancer tugged at the scab on his lip with his teeth, tasting blood. He'd avoided his dance group throughout the morning, he didn't feel very friendly today.  
He pushed through the busy corridors with a black hood pulled over his head, unusual for him, sure but he didn't want to be bothered with questions about his injuries, although at least now he blended in with most other kids at the school coloured with bruises and scabs.  
"Hyunjin!"  
  
He turned around with a suspicious glare, it was one of the boys off the football team he vaguely recognised, Hyunjin just blinked at him expectantly.  
"Hey do you have a cigarette? Gimme a light."  
  
Hyunjin ignored him, making his way towards the rooftop where it was quieter, the buzzing in his ears was getting louder. He heard mutters behind him, but he didn't care to turn around.  
"Greedy fucking asshole."  
  
Those were the kind of punks Hyunjin hated, but he felt a smile form on his lips as he kept walking. It weirdly felt good to reject the people he disliked for once and hear them share the sentiment.  
He turned the corner to the main corridor, about to walk up to the staircase until he bumped into a strong shoulder, was this going to be a pattern today?  
  
"About fucking time you showed up." Pyongtae stared down at him with a smug look on his face.  
Hyunjin studied his grinning face for a second as he considered something. He had spent 2 years with him now, but strangely enough, deep down inside of him he couldn't find it within himself to find any redeeming qualities in the guy, maybe Hyunjin was feeling extra cold today. He tried to knock him out the way with his shoulder, to his disdain he was grabbed harshly by the forearm and spun back around. Pyongtae grabbed Hyunjins face.  
  
"Don't tell me our pretty little dancer finally got his hands dirty!"  
Hyunjin glared at him as he flicked the scab on his face.  
"I don't belong to any of you now get the fuck off me."  
"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Pyongtae was laughing at him now.  
Hyunjin shook him off harshly, he was about to turn the corner up to the stairs but he saw a predictable situation ahead of him, one he had seen countless times but he felt different today like he actually had it within him to change it for once.  
Was he really about to do this?  
Seungmin would.  
  
He willed his feet over to Eunseok who was antagonising a kid against a locker, he had the younger boy by the throat and was shoving and slapping him over and over and over-.  
In Hyunjin's eyes, he was a monster.  
Students were quickly gathering to watch, some were laughing, some had their phones out. Hyunjin felt something like disgust twist inside of his gut, why wasn't anyone doing anything? Probably the same reason he hadn't, fear.  
  
The buzzing was like a siren inside his head now, he blocked out the voices surrounding him that had made him avert his eyes for years. They didn't seem to be as important as he used to think.  
Yes, he was still afraid but something drastic had snapped in his process of thinking yesterday, it had sparked a fire within him. He'd reached his breaking point for apathy, he was either too enraged to think about it or just didn't care about his reputation anymore, he didn't care if he became on the receiving end of those punches, he didn't care about what his parents would say, he didn't care about the rumours, he didn't care about getting into a dancing agency-  
He did care but it wouldn't stop him anymore.  
What scared him, even more, was the person he had let himself become.  
His hand reached to Eunseok's shoulder, pulling him harshly to face him. The spell had been broken and he felt giddy, he didn't freeze in fear, he wasn't powerless... the glare that was shot his way confirmed what he had really just done.  
"What are you doing?" Eunseok spat dumbly.  
Hyunjin looked past his shoulder, ignoring him-  
  
_Sweet smiles and kind eyes filled with mischief- ___  
Jeongin was hyperventilating, glasses crooked and eyes blown wide with fear.  
  
That was the last straw, he saw red.  
_no more no more no more no more ___  
"You finally showed up? Too late, I'm pissed at you for what you said yesterday. Throw a punch you fucking leech, and you can stay on the dance team or just watch me make your life a living hell-"  
Eunseok's threat caused a bitter laugh to shake out of his throat. He had already made his life hell regardless, he had nothing and everything to lose.  
"Just a punch? sure." Hyunjin glanced back to Jeongin, shoved against a dented locker, he looked back at him with a scared, betrayed look in his eyes.  
Hyunjin smiled at him weakly before taking a deep breath. He raised his fist for the first time in his life, hot blood was beating in his ears and his vision was clouded with rage and something else.  
Nobody.  
Not a single soul on earth.  
Was allowed to hurt Yang Jeongin.  
He landed the punch square in Eunseoks nose, and for a second you could've heard a pin drop in the room before gasps erupted and the boy who he had feared for years crashed backwards into the locker next to Jeongin, he wasn't untouchable or invincible and the image seemed to shatter his preconceived perception of who Eunseok was like frail glass, the jagged shards lay bare for all to see.  
  
Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin quickly, pushing him back towards the crowd where it was safe before walking back to Eunseok, he still wasn't satisfied.  
"You've got some fucking nerve." Eunseok was laughing darkly as he brushed his bloody nose with his thumb. He was mad. But Hyunjin was angrier.  
"Someone had to knock you down a peg eventually." He felt a strange excitement in himself as the adrenaline pumped through his brain, he felt like he was on fire, it terrified him, he didn't want to enjoy this, to be like them. But it was exhilerating.  
  
He shoved his fist straight into Eunseok's stomach causing him to double over for a second, choking, but then he was laughing again.  
"You're weak. You've always been weak." His 'friend' spat at him before lunging towards him, kicking his legs from under him, and shoving his knee into his jaw. Hyunjin spat out bitter metallic blood before slowly pushing himself to his feet again, he felt something heavy shove him from behind. Pyongtae, ah he'd almost forgotten Eunseok's lapdog was here.  
"Looks like pretty boys finally showing his true colours."  
Cameras were flashing all around him, causing him to wince. Hyunjin felt the world spinning, but he couldn't stop now, he pushed himself off the locker spinning around, the world sounded like it was under water aside from the heartbeat ticking in his ears. Despite that he willed himself to keep focused on the two boys lunging towards him.  
"-Jin!"  
The noises were annoying.  
"Hyunjin!"  
Shut up.  
"HYUNJIN!"  
Go away.  
He ducked out the way shoved Eunseok back into Pyongtae.  
He felt a soft hand lightly tug him backwards, he spun around glaring, pissed off because this was REALLY not the time.  
Who...?  
Oh... Seungmin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? get back!" He hissed before shoving the singer away from him, it wasn't safe for him to be here-  
Something heavy hit the back of his skull and he suddenly saw a flash of white before falling to his knees, dull pain bleeding down his neck into his chest and arms. He was fading out-  
Ah this is strange, my visions blurring-  
why won't my legs pick me back up-  
He felt his lips quirk up into a smile, content as his consciousness drifted, the sounds of his name being yelled sounded further and further away, He was sinking but the darkness, strangely was like a soft warm blanket lulling him to sleep.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌


End file.
